Shimmering Stardust
by LOLChanny819
Summary: You're a warm beach, with perfect little grains of sand that make my toes feel safe and secure. But every time I get near, they slip through my toes, keeping their distance, a shell surrounding them so that they can't get hurt. Kind of like you.


Summary: You're a warm beach, with perfect little grains of sand that make my toes feel safe and secure. But every time I get near, those perfect little grains slip through my toes, keeping their distance, a shell surrounding them so that they can't get hurt, kind of like you always do.

Disclaimer: I never, in a million years, would have thought that I own Sonny with a Chance. But I like this metaphor! :D

Okay, everyone! I just wanted to start off with a message. I'm going to try to update Glistening Teardrops tomorrow night, but it might not be up until the night after, due to the fact that I have to stay at my grandma's for a couple of days while my parents go on vacation. I can, however, find the time to write a quick one-shot. Sorry I'm taking so long! Oh, and by "kind of like you always do," I mean keep your distance, not get hurt.

Shimmering Stardust

Sonny's POV

I want to get close to you, to make you notice me. But every time I try, you end up falling farther back, and it hurts. You're almost in reach, but then I take the one step that brings me to be able to touch the tippy top of your fingers, and you jump back, almost like you're afraid you'll get burned. Which, if I think about it, you might be. And then you're even farther away than you were before.

I reach out again, and the saying 'If at first you don't succeed, try, try, and try again' runs through my head. But now I can't even see you. And I'm alone, with my shattered little pieces of hope all around me, mocking me.

So it's my turn to run, to play the game that you so cleverly invented, just to make sure that no one touches you. Because you are afraid that if they reach you, you'll get hurt. And you can't let that happen.

Now, they say, just like magnets, opposites attract, and we're definitely opposites. But what happens when opposites that should attract, _repel_? I don't want to repel. But it seems I'm left with no choice.

So as the salty ocean air reaches my lungs, clearing my mind, I squint at the burning sunlight in the distance. You shine brighter than the sun, even if you try not to. You try to be a downer, so no one will even try to reach out, but I see the faint glimmer of promise in your sparkly eyes. And I know, for once, how bright you shine.

I look down at the sand, because the gaze of the sun melts me, and reminds me that I can't have you. But the sand reminds me of you too. It reminds me that you slip through my fingers, kind of like the sand slips through my toes each and every time I walk.

I look towards the water, that bright, crystal water, but all I see are your eyes, and in them, the promise of forever. The promise that never belonged to me. The promise that you've never let anyone have. So I look away.

The waves crash against the shore, colliding with the sand, and it reminds me of how our personalities collide and crash, but that that's what attracts me to you. It's almost too much to bear, the thought of how much I'm attracted to you.

I see how the sunlight glistens in the water, always trying to touch it, to evaporate the water, and for a brief second, I wonder if that's what you're afraid of. I wonder if you think I'll evaporate your cool, calm façade, and burn you to the point where you can never look back. And I begin to understand.

I understand the way your mind works, the way you try to deal with things, and I think you're beginning to figure out that I know. I hear you calling me from a few yards away, wondering why I'm at the same beach you always go to, the one no one else knows about.

I look up and you see the resolve in my eyes, you see the understanding, and your own sparkly blue eyes widen. You turn around and run, the regret of finding me never leaving your crystal eyes. And, I have to admit, it hurts.

I sigh, and turn back to the ocean, turn back to the way the sunlight dances across the endless sea of blue. The sunlight never really touches the ocean, it only skims it. And I wonder if that's the way we'll always be. Forever.

Because you're like the sand, and the water, and the sun, and even the breeze, which seems to carry the tune of heartbreak, of mystery. It's a bittersweet kind of melody, and I know it fits you perfectly. Because you shine, but you shine in the dark, where no one else sees you. But, if you look close enough, in the distance, when all other light is gone, that little light shines for miles. And I know it's you.

**Aww, tell me what you guys thought of that. Personally, I like it, but, again, that's way too conceited. SMILES!**

**LOL**


End file.
